


old memories, new beginnings

by yourlocalbi



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blood and Injury, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, L'Manberg War of Independence on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Mild Swearing, Moving On, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Pogtopia, Post-Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Pre-Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Villain Niki | Nihachu, Wilbur Soot Angst, a reminder that this is platonic, actually sane wilbur, aftermath of war, dies i love villain niki, l'manberg, niki burning down l'mantree
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:01:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29581341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourlocalbi/pseuds/yourlocalbi
Summary: she had watched it completely burn to the ground. ash raining from the thinnest branches onto the dry soil below. gone. completely gone. she couldn’t give two shits if people put her on a hit list for this, she needed to let go. all that was left was the pile of softly glowing embers on the ground.she breathed in heavily and let out an emotional sigh. it was a new start. old memories gone, new beginnings ahead. she brought her slightly burnt hand to her head in a salute.“it was never meant to be.”
Relationships: Niki | Nihachu & Wilbur Soot
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	old memories, new beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> wake up babe i actually posted something on ao3
> 
> in all seriousness this was actually kinda fun to write even tho it's kinda shit. t'was a little bit of a drabble, i just really love villain niki and her burning down the l'mantree. o7. pls excuse any typos i wrote basically all of this in darkness n i'm just bad at spelling in general :] anyways hope you enjoy !! also like i'd say more than half of this is inaccurate to the lore / story, i couldn't give two shits <3

the one tree left standing. through the battles, through the fights, through the revolutions, through the tyranny, the tree stood strong. a normal oak tree stood atop a small hill in the heart of L’manberg. the dynamite explosions had rung through the country early in the morning, signalling the start of the final war. screams of the citizens were already echoing past the buildings and over the sounds of swords clanging and bombs being set off. 

many people had already fallen. heroes, villains, tyrants, dull citizens that were simply looking for a safe haven away from the violent and ruthless leaders of the Dream SMP. but yet, their home was gone. the ground caved into a giant hole in the middle of it all. houses blown up, families dead, villains winning. all hope was lost. everyone had given up. except for one.

Niki had remembered the tree atop the hill. her brown, blood stained coat and short pink hair waved behind her in the wind. thoughts of the memories attached with the tree flooded back to her. 

the beginnings of the village, planting the tree as a rebellion against the Dream SMP, showing that they were their own independent land. through the first war, defending the tree with their lives, not letting anyone near it. talking to her dear Will under the safe shadows of the leaves and him promising her that he would defend the village for her, even if his life depended on it. 

he had been blown up in the explosions. standing right in front of the mound of dynamite, finally bringing his reign of insanity down with him. he looked proud of himself, proud of becoming the very thing he swore to destroy. she had found his body, frail and limp and didn’t shed a single tear. 

she knew he had gone too far. she knew he had gone insane before all of this. she knew he needed to be brought down with L’manberg. whether that be by the other side of the war or by her own hands, she didn’t mind. she loved him to the ends of the earth, of course. but he had far too much power. and we all know power corrupts. 

a small split formed in the tree. slowly growing, glowing, opening wide enough to step inside. she did. she was back in the old L’manberg. the flag flew high instead of burnt to the ground. the walls built strong instead of blown up. a solid foundation, built for the children of the village Wilbur had swore to protect instead of a gaping hole littered with ash and flames. 

she scanned the area closely. recognizing the people she once called her friends. recognising the house she once called home. recognising her closest friend she once knew. from across the field, he recognised her. his smile widened then immediately dropped. he ran up to her. seeing her blood stained cheek, his deep, chestnut eyes widened and he slowly brought his calloused hand to her face. 

“protect them for me, will you?”

she tried her best to keep up her stone cold facade but she cracked. seeing him in the flesh, before he had changed his ways and disregarded his original intentions of love and peace was too much for her to handle. she couldn’t protect them. she couldn't do anything. tears slipped down her face as she fell into his arms. 

“i’m sorry.” 

she weeped, he held her and whispered words of comfort in her ears.

“it’s ok. you did all you could, i’m sorry.”

after what felt like seconds (which was probably around 10 minutes), she released her death grip around his chest and stood back. her hair messily clung to the tracks of tears on her face, her eyes red and puffy. 

While looking at him, she realised how kind he once looked. No evil smirk on his face, no crazy glimmer in his eyes, no hint of insanity at all. She was close to tears once again, she wished she could go back to these days. peace, friendship, happiness, being able to spend time with him without him being completely and utterly unhinged. she misses it so much. 

but she knew she needed to go back. she knew she needed to go back and face reality and see that it can’t be rainbows and sunshine all the time but, she couldn’t. just a little longer. she looked down to her shoes, closed her eyes and collapsed back into his arms. 

his caring smile and gentle eyes still made her feel safe, like she was home. she choked back another sob, wiped her face and pulled her hair from her eyes. he gently grabbed her dainty hands and held them between them. 

“i know you tried your best, i don’t think there’s anything you could’ve done. you can’t rewrite history. i’m sorry.”

he gave her one last hug goodbye and she turned around, willing herself to not look back. walking through the tree, she slightly turned around and waved, taking one last look at him before returning back to the harsh reality that is the crater that used to be her home. 

her chunky, black, leather boots stepped back onto the broken ground. breathing in the air, only to have a coughing fit from the ash and smoke polluting it. the sky had gone from a beautiful, cloudless, baby blue to a dark, completely clouded over, grey sky during the battle. 

the gap in the tree had closed up, the wood wrapping over the portal like a protective blanket so that no one could go in ever again. which, she supposed, was a good thing. she let out a shaky breath and looked out over the remnants of the land. there was hardly anything left. 

the fight had calmed down now, still the odd shout or fire but there was no more dynamite exploding. she stood and stared at the tree for a good while. running her hands over the grooves in the bark and delicate leaves. deep down, she was wishing with her whole soul for it to open back up again. although, she knew there was something else far better she needed to do. 

she reached into her torn, ragged jacket and pulled out a flint and steel. it needed to be done. she whispered a quiet goodbye filled with so many emotions she couldn’t even begin to explain. the fire was struck and put towards the wood. the flames steadily began licking at the bark, slowly peeling away the layers of memories. 

it was travelling across the tree faster than she could stop it. there was no way this could be saved. the flames were drifting across her eyes, radiating an intense warmth onto her body. her friends would probably hate her if they found out she did this. the fire had mercilessly eaten away the tree. 

normally, she would see fire as catastrophic. brutal. cruel. something that destroys people's lives. yet, in this circumstance, she sees it as ethereal. real, vibrant beauty that destroys responsibility and consequences. she felt the flames burning through her veins. exhilarating, freeing. she couldn’t help stare at it in awe and watch it completely consume the tree. it meant nothing to her anymore. 

she had watched it completely burn to the ground. ash delicately falling from the thinnest branches onto the dry soil below. gone. completely gone. she couldn’t give two shits if people put her on a hit list for this, she needed to let go. all that was left was the pile of softly glowing embers on the ground. 

everything was behind her. she had no need for conflict, no need for wars, no need for sides, no need for anything attached to this wretched country. she wanted nothing to do with Wilbur anymore. she had to watch from the sidelines as everyone ignored her and spoke over her while they slowly brought themselves down into a spiralling pit of destruction and hate. there was no point in saving anything now.

she breathed in heavily and let out an emotional sigh. it was a new start. old memories gone, new beginnings ahead. she brought her slightly burnt and bloody hand to her head in a salute. 

“it was never meant to be.”

o7

**Author's Note:**

> FAGATA ADD this was based off a pobble365 thing we did in class. and i wanted to finish it. so the whole premise of the tree opening probably seemed like it came out of nowhere but it was the prompt. so. yeah. ty. <3
> 
> also. i sent this to my teacher and. she wants to put it in our class library ????? i'm not sure how to feel.


End file.
